Quality control long has been a necessary and routine procedure in clinical hematology. Accuracy in the counting of red blood cells and white blood cells, including differentiating among the subpopulations of white blood cells is dependent, in part, upon the use of adequate control products. With the numerous types of equipment for particle counting now available, quality control by the use of control products is necessary, since the possibility of malfunctioning of the instrument is ever present. The traditional method of maintaining a quality control program for automatic particle counting equipment has consisted of providing fresh human blood as a whole blood standard. However, this fresh blood is usable for only one day, therefore, durable blood products were developed.
Hematology control products, which contain reference blood cell analogs, which monitor the accuracy and precision of blood cell counting devices are especially important. It is recognized that there is a present need for new reference blood cell analogs for maintaining the accuracy of white cell differentiation and other parameters when employing such blood cell counting devices.
Control products should approximate that of fresh whole blood as closely as possible. Attempts have been made to provide suitably sized particles in stable suspensions by the use of ragweed pollen, polystyrene, latex, various organic materials and fixed human red cells. None of these suspensions have proved suitable for use as a control product for white cell differentiation of at least four subpopulations of leukocytes.
The material used for maintaining quality control, hereinafter called a hematology control product or control product, can under specific circumstances be used also to calibrate hematology instruments. For the purposes of this invention, the control product will contain one or more analogs suspended in a liquid media which, when analyzed, simulates at least one physical or biological property of blood which the instrument is capable of analyzing. As used herein, an analog is defined as a particle which simulates at least one physical or biological property of a target population. As such, some automatic machines are able to analyze only certain components of a control product, despite the control product having additional parameter components susceptible to analysis by other machines. Heretofore, no analogs or suspension media have been developed for use in a control product to provide checks for at least four subgroups of leukocytes namely, lymphocytes, monocytes, neutrophils and eosinophils.
It is evident that a control product must accurately indicate, on a comparative basis, what a test sample of fresh blood constitutes with regard to the determinations in question. It is further evident how important it is for the control product to simulate fresh blood, since in the reference control substitute for the white cell population in human blood.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,364, to Carver, et al., there are disclosed controls for thresholds and additional operational performances for electronic particle counters typified by the COULTER COUNTER.RTM. Model S Plus type analyzers. However, there is now a need for a whole blood cell control product for electronic optical particle counters typified by the COULTER.RTM. VCS analyzer. The VCS analyzer permits the differentiation of at least four populations of leukocytes.
Any system for automated differential counting of human leukocytes, which distinguishes at least four populations of leukocytes from other cells in the blood on the basis of size range, volume distribution, light scatter range, and electrical opacity and conductivity sensitivities requires that the control product closely simulate the range, distribution and sensitivities characteristics of the respective cells in normal human blood. The problem is to find methods which accurately will produce cells of a given size, volume and light scatter properties, in reproducible quantities sufficient to be commercially available for use in control products for automated electronic optical particle counting instruments.
Human lymphocytes, monocytes, neutrophils, basophils and eosinophils have a specific size distribution range and optical characteristics and which after stabilization (for example with a fixative, such as glutaraldehyde), their responsiveness in a suspension media may not permit proper discrimination. This would result in an inability to evaluate proper instrument operation. Both the upper and lower size limits for each subpopulation of leukocytes should be represented in a reference control product. In addition, the mean cell volume of each leukocyte subpopulation in the control product should approximate that of normal human blood. Moreover, it is necessary that the liquid suspension media used for the control product does not cause significant shrinking or swelling of the cells. Still further, the aging of the control product should not result in deterioration of the volume distribution histogram characteristics or other parameters. A further requirement for the leukocyte analogs in the control product for multi-parameter instruments is that in order to be counted and differentiated, the analog cells in a whole blood control product must not be completely lysed by the lytic reagent.
A variety of media have been used in conjunction with blood cell analogs. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,726, a multipurpose diluent and a media is disclosed. The diluent is used to precondition red blood cells and consists essentially of lactose, sodium azide and a non-ionic surfactant; is pH adjusted and osmolality adjusted. The media is used for a carrier of the whole blood control product and includes lactose, fungicides and antibiotics. It also includes additional components which alter red blood cell membranes, including bile salts and cholic acid derivatives, phenothiazine compounds and the salts thereof having antihistamine properties, and 4-amino-benzoic acid ester derivatives and their salts having local anesthetic properties.
One disadvantage of the prior art medias is that, when used in conjunction with red blood cells and fixed human white blood cells or white blood cell analogs, the blood components, such as red blood cells, can hemolyze slowly and undergo changes in size and shape within hours after removal from a blood donor. Similarly, white blood cells suffer degenerative changes.
In general, the process of the prior art for making analogs focused on using red blood cells which had maintained or reduced their original volume prior to fixation. Shrinking or expansion of the cells by manipulating their osmotic environment prior to fixation has had its limitations. Previously, shrinking or swelling non-human erythrocytes more than about 30% to 50% caused excessive cell association or lysis of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,467 to Hunt teaches a hematologic reference control comprising a suspension of washed, stabilized human red blood cells in a nonproteinaceous aqueous suspension fluid that replaces the plasma in human blood. Stability in the reference control is attained by conditioning the cells by the inclusion in the aqueous suspension fluid of materials tending to make the cells assume a spherical shape, without substantial change in the mean cell volume of the cells, as well as imparting to the cells a resistance to the normal tendency of degrading with time. The aqueous suspension fluid furthermore produces an environment for the cells inhibiting biological activity. In a preferred embodiment there is further included in the reference control a minor amount of fixed human red blood cells, processed to have a substantially increased mean cell volume. The fixed cells are resistant to a change in cell volume, and to dissolution under the action of lysing reagents producing lysing of the stabilized cells. The fixed red blood cells control product does not simulate a whole blood sample in instruments which differentiate at least four subpopulations of leukocytes. The specific parameters of the red and white blood cells which it is desirable to measure dictate some of the necessary characteristics of a suitable media for a whole blood reference control product. It is desirable to know the volume of the red cell. Once this measurement is ascertained and the red cells have been counted, the packed cell volume or hematocrit can be computed. Therefore, the suspension media of the control product should be capable of equilibrating and stabilizing the volume of red blood cells in the sample so that its mean cell volume can be measured (MCV).
A control product should also be rendered free of any particulate matter that would perhaps demonstrate interference in lower size thresholds corresponding to that of human platelet size and distribution. Concomitantly, the suspension media would optionally include bacteriostatic agents to prevent the growth of microorganisms after packaging the control product.
Although red blood cells (erythrocytes) and white blood cells (leukocytes) nominally have different sizes, their size ranges tend to overlap, or at least under certain conditions of health could overlap. Moreover, the opacity of these two types of blood cells also may overlap. Erythrocytes and the lymphoid leukocytes unfortunately overlap considerably in cell sizes, and it is not practical to count one in the presence of the other by size discrimination alone. Traditional practice involved the use of a strong lytic reagent that stromatolyses the erythrocytes, reducing them to very small particles or causing membrane solubilization, to eliminate them from being counted; and strips most, if not all, of the cytoplasm from the leukocytes, leaving only their lyse-resistant nuclei to be counted. Since original leukocyte cell volume is drastically affected and reduced to a minimum, only a single leukocyte population is discernible by this older form of blood cell size analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,875, Ansley et al., describes a process for obtaining a differential white blood cell count. A cytological fixing agent, which is a monoaldehyde, such as formaldehyde, is added to a blood sample. A hemolyzing agent is added after the fixation step to cause the red blood cells to release their hemoglobin content into solution. Addition of a specific cytochemical substrate, chromogenic precipitating coupling reagent, and pH buffer causes deposition of an insoluble dye in a specific type of cell containing an immobilized enzyme. The solution containing the dyed blood cells then is passed through a photometric counter. Using different specific substrates for different enzymes contained in specific kinds of cells, absolute and relative counts of the different kinds of cells are obtained. The cytological fixing solution utilized only a monoaldehyde. Dialdehydes are stated to be unsuitable, since they crosslink and produce extracellular precipitates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,175, to Ledis, et al., concerns a method and reagent system for three-volume differential determination of lymphocyte, mononuclear, and granulocyte populations of leukocytes, using quaternary ammonium salts as lysing agents and the COULTER COUNTER.RTM. Model S Plus automated blood counter, which instrument employs only direct current field excitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,179 to Ledis, et al. describes a reagent system, including saponin in a lysing reagent and a rapidly active cross-linking agent such as glutaraldehyde as a fixing reagent, which reproducibly affects whole blood to cause the red blood cells to stromatolyze and modifies the leukocytes to generate data to define four distinct clusters for detection and classification by flow analysis instrumentation. The clusters represent the four major leukocyte types found in blood: lymphocytes, monocytes, neutrophils and eosinophils, thus providing a method of leukocyte differential analysis. According to Ledis, et al., previous methods of flow analysis using D.C. volume, or light scatter at various angles have shown only three clusters of leukocytes, corresponding to lymphocytes, monocytes, and granulocytes. The parameters used by Ledis, et al. for the leukocyte classification include combinations of two or more of DC (Coulter) volume, high frequency (RF) size, Coulter opacity (RF size/DC volume), light scatter at various angular ranges, and fluorescence at various wavelengths of illumination.
Electronic counters which employ the Coulter Principle, first described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,508, express a true reflection of particle counts. According to the Coulter Principle, when a particle of microscopic size is suspended in an electrolyte liquid, is passed through an electrical field of small dimensions of an order approaching those of a particle, there will be a momentary change in the field's electric impedance. If the electrical field is excited by a direct (DC) or low frequency current, the electrical change is closely proportional to the volume of the particle. In commercial apparatus, the changes are detected by some suitable means and used to operate counters and analyzers. The analyzers associated with such apparatus classify and size particles into populations based upon particle volume and record the data obtained.
The Coulter Principle invention was expanded materially in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,974, Coulter, et al., using radio frequency (RF) current in addition to DC current field excitation, to provide not only DC volume information concerning the particle studied, but also information due to the composition and nature of the material constituting the particle. This patent discloses apparatus capable of distinguishing between particles of identical size, but of different material. By generating the particle sensing field by means of both a low frequency or direct current (DC) and radio frequency (RF) current excitation, two or more interrelated output signals can be derived from the passage of a single particle through the electrical field. This is due to the fact that, although the particles, such as blood cells, are nearly always insulators with respect to low frequency or direct current fields, they are capable of carrying or impeding radio frequency current differently from the surrounding electrolyte. This may be due to differences in the dielectric constant in the case of homogeneous particles, or to the sac-like structure in the case of blood cells which have, enclosed in an extremely thin membrane, contents having conductivities different from the electrolyte. Thus, while all the DC current goes around a blood cell, some of the RF current will go through it. The ease with which RF current will go through a particle is a measure of what is termed its "electrical transparency", or simply "transparency", in analogy with light transmission; whereas, a particle's ability to impede RF current is termed its "opacity". In later publications, "opacity" is defined as the RF impedance divided by the DC impedance.
The relative electrical opacity of a particle becomes an identifying feature of the particle contents and hence its particle type for classification purposes. To the extent that different types of particles each possess a different opacity, the difference between them is detectable. However, significantly different particles can possess substantially the same opacity and such particles cannot be classified effectively in this manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,849, Coulter, et al. taught that it is possible to change selectively the opacity of particle types by treatment of the particles, so that detectable differences result.
The COULTER COUNTER.RTM. Model S Plus automated blood cell counter is designed to dilute a sample of whole blood in an isotonic diluent, add a lysing agent, and shortly thereafter begin counting. Thus, a diluent-lysing system must provide erythrocyte lysing kinetics sufficiently rapid to effect complete stromatolysation of the red blood cells (erythrocytes) during the lysing period. In addition, changes in leukocyte volume must be minimal during the data collection step, and ideally should be stable for several minutes.
COULTER Model VCS is a semi-automated analytical instrument that analyzes blood by using DC (Coulter) volume, Coulter opacity and light scatter at various angular ranges. The COULTER Model VCS uses a reagent system to obtain a five part differentiation in the total leukocyte count which provide quantitative analysis of the lymphocyte, monocyte, neutrophil, eosinophil and basophil population. The reagent system includes a quench, added after the weak "acid" lyse, the operation of which is to greatly reduce lytic action on the white cells. Shortly after the quench, the instrument begins measuring the volume, opacity and light scattering characteristics of the remaining white blood cells. The Model VCS must provide erythrocyte lysinq kinetics sufficiently rapid to effect complete stromatolysation of the red blood cells during the lysing period while not affecting the leukocyte cells as to their volume, Coulter opacity and light scattering properties. The COULTER COUNTER.RTM. instruments, with which this invention can be used, are the VCS, STKS and MAXM. However, the Model S and S-Plus types are not able to differentiate all of the subpopulations of leukocyte analogs of this invention which are in a whole blood control product, but rather can provide a total count of the leukocyte analogs. Certain of the S-Plus types are further able to differentiate two leukocyte subpopulations.
New electronic optical particle counting devices have made it necessary to provide leukocyte analogs and suspension media for a stable whole blood control product which more closely simulates a whole blood sample. Although this Specification will be directed primarily to hematology control product embodiments useful with particle counters of the COULTER.RTM. type, it should be understood that the suspension media, analogs and control products disclosed herein, and their methods of use described herein, find wide application with particle counters generally. Accordingly, the term "electronic optical particle counter" should be understood to include, in addition to COULTER COUNTER.RTM. instruments, any other type of particle counter which discriminates between particles of various sizes by the use of electronic discriminator circuits ("thresholds") which respond electronically to signals indicative of particle size, mass, volume, opacity or light scatter. COULTER and COULTER COUNTER are Registered Trademarks of Coulter Corporation.